Just another human story
by Printkey
Summary: Mostly adventure romance is just there for a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

SPLATOON IS OWNED BY NINTENDO

Also spoilers for Splatoon 1

-Chapter 1 (setting the scene)

( 9 months before the events of Splatoon 1)

Out somewhere in the East China sea there was an oil rig. It was 800 meters tall, it`s shape was rufly decagonal, with additional platforms that served as landing for helicopters of 3 only 1 was occupied by a small heuy. it featured 150 lifeboats, most of witch wore used for fishing. The platform`s speed was 0,5 knots per hour.

The following facilities wore present on the vessel:

An oil refinery for creating diesel fuel that carried the steel leviathan forward across the blue flat abyss ; a small dock located near the floaters for easily accessing the water; a semi large hospital that could give medium level surgery at best; a cafeteria/school ;an armory whose stock was mainly comprised of low caliber handguns, some submachineguns sprinkled in there and, by what the 3000 year old inventory checkup told, 5 assault rifles and enough ammunition to last an army 10000 men strong a week; essential to the survival of this society was a water purifier; housing obviously and a command room

Electricity is provided by solar panels and stored in batteries for later usage

They religion was monotheistic with them believing in a god called Fuluk who gathered mankind from beneath the ground and with divine skill and intelligence, which designed and built the oil rig whit his son Tarus, he will reincarnate always as the leader of his arc. He doesn`t eat or blead

The political structure present here is an absolutist monarchy, people who do not listen are thrown of board at a minute`s notice. Children are _encouraged_ to fish as a hobby and/or to learn knife combat. Survival as well as engineering and mechanic skills are imprinted in all of the residents` minds. The state and the leader are at most importance and all are expected to kill themselves if it means that the leader will be spared.

Everyone must own a melee weapon witch is usually passed down from father to child, preferably son, like most personal belongings. Because salmon attacks happen sometimes

Population monitoring seems nonexistent

At any rate I hope you wore not bored and let`s start up the action

(Still 1 year before the events of Splatoon)

Asher and his 2 (Teva and Ritchy) friends wore walking from the school to the lower deck to go fishing but suddenly they saw their leader Heribrand pass by. This is unusual of course as he will too much danger being any where farther than 2 meters (3.28084ft) away from the door of the command room

'Hey guys what`s he doing here?' Asher said

'I don`t know, maybe we should follow him'. Ritchy told in a voice of doubt:

'No! We aren`t supposed to do that. You wouldn`t like a date with a shark. Said Asher in a slight mumble and shiver

`Wel l, there is no rule like that , so it`s ok . And besides those are just rumors. They wouldn`t do that , It`s just too cruel even for them.' Spoke Teva with confidence

'2 out of 3, so you lost' Ritchy bragged

'Fine' Asher said in a slightly annoyed tone.

As the 3 teenagers began to follow Heriband they noticed he went to the cafeteria. Quickly they pushed open the door and noticed that he went to the kitchen area

"What`s he doing there?'

'No he can`t be? Do I smell tuna?' Said Asher

Come this way. Ritchy gestured to the kitchen door slightly

'We aren`t supposed to go there . Ash what do you think?'

Asher only emitted a sigh and than, Well it`s 4 PM,

Ritchy only moved the door slightly and saw the The Commander eating and a lot too (I will spare you the details since it`s not reeeealy relevant to the plot)

Guys. Come here. He spoke with a surprised and shocked look

Let me see. He only peeked briefly.'I hope he dosen`t notice us.

I was correct it was in fact tuna.' Asher said trying to smile

My turn. She did the same , only she made eye contact with Heribard. Pulling back gently she signaled the guys to leave, and they obliged

And with that Asher and his friends went back home with new found doubts

(2 days later)

The 2 boys wore going on a walk when they noticed something on the wall

'What`s this?! Ritchy asked

'Missing poster for Teva.' Said Asher worried

'I wander what happened to her?'

Let`s do some digging. Shall we? Asher stated

'No objections. Man this place is so small. And people still get lost!' Ritchy complained

'Maybe the rumors are true.' Ash said

'Let`s not assume that'

'Yeah, god.' He muttered

''So where to begin'' Asked Ritchy

"I don`t know, you brought up the idea.'' Placing both of his hands in a W formation so that his wrists are to be parallel with his shoulders

"Maybe look inside those portable computers the elite adults have"

"They know a lot, maybe we can find camera logs or something" Mhm. Asher thinks for a bit , "Dad knows one. He comes to dinner every Saturday "

"Oh ok, that`s tonight"

"Let`s hurry then"

Ritchy and Asher arrive at Ash`s home at 7:30, his mom is cooking steamed eel with kelp

Mom! I brought my friend Ritchy home to study . Is that ok?

''Shure it is sweetie , I am glad to see you socialize.'' She said smiling

"Ok bye."

The two went in the small bedroom that served as Asher`s room

"Soo, I am bored, any ideas?". Said Ritchy rolling his eyes

Let`s study we have a History test tomorrow after all. And plus she will check on us, she does that to me way too much

You are a bore.

That`s my way of life

(30 minutes later)

A loud echo could be heard that of a man saying something but the footsteps of 2 could be heard

"We came home from work darling! "Said Asher`s dad in that cheesy 60s way as he entered the small apartment and then the kitchen

"Great. Now where is his thing." Said Ritchy as they exited the bedroom

"Here."

"Won`t you think he will notice it?" Asked Ritchy worried

"They usually stay in the kitchen for hours on end and Mom and Billy, that elite, get drunk sooo . Oh and Dad screams at Mom, it happens. He." Said Asher with a forced grin

"It`s password protected" Ritchy said annoyed.

"Try 123456."

"No."

Admin?

"Bingo. Ok let`s see"

Ritchy was speechless for a second and his face was shocked

"What happened with her?"

"They… they kill…ed he…r, lethal injection, but that`s not all. We have god dam tracker chips in bodies and also go get a flash drive and copy these blueprints I found"

"Where exactly?" Said Asher almost losing his mind. As he says that he goes and grabs the flash drive and plugs it in to the laptop. Almost immediately Ritchy copies the prints and lays the U.S.B. on the floor than goes back to the article about the chips

"On the upper left leg, just feel for it. At least that's what says here." He spoke getting closer to the monitor.

"Huh. Let`s escape shall we. We will talk about the details later. Ok?"

"Shure than we`ll come armed to the teeth and free this joint."

"Where are going to find weapons thought?" Asher said sarcastically

"Trust me there are plenty of little bases scattered all over. I mean we just fought like six world wars"

"Let`s meet on the west side of the third deck at 5 Pm, that place is abandoned"

"Then it`s settled." Said Ritchy closing the computer and putting it in it`s proper bag and heading for the door

Ohh and bring that old copy of Doom you borrowed like 6 years ago with you!

"It was only 3 months Guy! And sure" Ritchy said angrily

(Next day on the third deck)

"What`s the plan? " Asher asked

"First of all, we start acting depressive than we will write suicide notes to cover our escape" Ritchy stated seriously

"Let`s also hot-wire 4 boats 2 we`ll set 2 of in a random direction and the other 2 we`ll use ourselves"

"So the bottom most deck than" Said Ritchy disgusted

"The notes shall make it seem like we are mad and **obviously** state the crap you found on that guy`s computer"

"Cool but I don`t think that Zodiacs can bring us to land." Ritchy told

"Well they will at least get us far away for us to paddle, and we will do it in the dead of night."

"Japan right?"

"Yup that Island Kyushu? let`s hope that it isn`t irradiated like they say about all land. Hope I didn`t send that name to a one way trip to meat grinder land"

Ritchy smiled a bit and then said this "Most likely a lie, like all they say"

"Agree, let`s get back to the point. We will try to escape in 3 months since that`s when we can see land"

"Yes indeed. I will begin planning what to take in the next two months than in the final I will begin writing the note and make it as credible as possible" Asher said

"I`ll do the same"

"Ok let`s part our ways for the day. Shall we?"

"Alright" Ritchy said in a confident tone

[The same day in Asher`s bedroom, it`s 10 pm]

Asher is thinking about the plan and how stupid and simple it is

(I don`t know man.)

(Do just sit here and be at their mercy or probably escape

and do whatever.)

(I am just so scared like this plan is so bare bones yet that`s it`s thing you don`t see people try to escape and yet there have been three attempts at revolution all failing of course.)

(Are we really alone on earth? It is possible that other humans have survived.)

"Huh!" Asher shied deeply. (I should go to sleep before I become suicidal for real)

(2 months later in Ritchy`s room)

''Alright so let`s recap the list"

Knife

Matches

Nails

Map

4 changes of clothes

Medical supplies

Books to read

Canned goods

Pen

A journal

Etcetera

[Meanwhile in Asher`s room]

"Planning done let`s get in to that note"

"So let`s begin like a letter"

Asher wrote _dear mom and dad_

"Than let`s add some general sad stuff about school life and whatever" Asher said grinning

"Topple that up with the death of Teva"

"The stuff we found out"

"Communist political structure"

"Mumbo-jumbo about aliens annnd. ''We are done let`s reread it shall we "

Asher than proceeds to read the note in his mind

Dear Mom and Dad

I am happy to announce that by the time you will be reading this I will be gone and eaten by whatever sea predator wants me, not like you. School has gone to shit even if I study hard I will always fail.

And now that Teva is gone one of my only friends, killed by that glutton Heribrand oh yeah he eats that`s why Teva died he saw her butt not me not me. We have tracker chips in our upper left legs,just feel for it, I will get mine out and toss it in the ocean so that the boat of mine will get ill steal a bot I got nothing to lose

Ps I will take a lot of stuff with me to the grave so that they won`t take it

Ps ps The alliens are here they have corupped your minds

-the end-

"Well at least it will fool them for a while. I should hide this somewhere"

[The day of the escape 6 pm the same place on deck three]

"So the big day" Asher said

"Yup"

"Nervous?" Ritchy asked

"A bit, did you pack yet?"

"No I`ll do that by 12 than at 4 am will be meting you."

"Shure thing."

"See you there at 4. DON'T FORGET. Asher said putting accent on the last part."

[4 am the same day on the lowest deck]

"So take my chip out". Asher commanded

"You first."

"Ok let me just lay down for a sec."

Ritchy runs his fingers across Ash`s leg and finds the chip

He carefully removes it and puts in a nearby boat, Asher does the same to Ritchy and bandages them both up

"All right let`s begin hijacking these things"

[30 minutes later]

Ritchy and Asher hot-wire the boats and set of 2 of them to the distance, each containing a chip. They both board their respective boats. They get 2 minutes away from the platform until three gun shots are heard followed by a scream than a powerful light accompanied by a loud bang

"I will avenge you, partner." Said Asher with a voice of anger but suppressing his scream as to not fall the same way

Asher was pushing the limit of his machine and soon enough he reached the shore. The water was cold on his feet as he got out to secure the boat on shore. He had no time to waste. Immediately Asher rushed to collect dry wood to make a fire. Luckily he brought a lighter with him. And there he stood near the fire trying to sleep forgetting he had a thin blanket

[the next day]

Asher was greeted by the sun flashing it`s rays on to him. As he got up he saw a structure. Gray with visible cracks on the wall. A red and white tower stands behind it with circles placed on the top

"What is that place? I must investigate, after all I need shelter" Asher said talking to himself not go mad from the isolation

Asher walked to the building and opened the door inside was a hatch and a skeleton wearing army clothes.

"Oh god! Calm down it`s just a skeleton." Asher comforted himself. Then stared pushing buttons randomly until one opened the hatch.

"Well no fear allowed ahead." He climbed down the ladder it lead to a hallway 30 meters long with 3 rooms on each side

"What to choose from?" Let`s go with 2 right

It was a power room that 2 small generators and some petrol fuel. As well as 5 medium batteries.

"Pretty neat." Asher said

Than he chose right door 3 it was a bunk room that also had a restroom door. After that right room 1 was an all porpoise stalking room filled with radio equipment as well as some servers

"Once I am done exploring I`ll make great use of this room"

The next 2 rooms wore medical and storage specifically. Thought there was still left room 3 and that was the armory. It was mostly filled with visibly broken weapons but there wore at least a couple that looked promising. Surprisingly it had a small shooting range

"Alright so now that I am done exploring I am going to get my stuff here than I will start the radio and stalky server stuff to look for civilization"

[ 2 days later]

Asher is listening to some audio logs that wore picked up in his search

Ohh look! Something that sounds like a language might as well start translating sure as hell it beats fishing. He said with excitement

[6 months later at 7 am]

"Well that took longer than I expected but still it was reasonable"

"And now I know 2 languages. English and whatever this is."

"Next on the to do list is to go and see the source of the broadcasts. It`s just 10 kilometers east fallowing the coast."

"But I can`t waste precious gasoline that powers my generators. So I`ll have to go in that storage room to see if they have some sort of sail to attach to my boat."

Asher enters the storage room it is mostly filled up with construction materials and turns on the lights. He takes note of a disassembled wind turbine and a caved in doorway but no sail is to be found.

"I guess I have to make a sail from a piece of cloth some nails and 3 thick branches"

It takes him an hour to attach the sail on to the boat

To be continued in the next chapter

 **A/N**

 **Hi! This is the second thing I have ever written on a pc. The reason I haven`t put this at the beginning is that if you read this you go in with lower expectations. Any way please point out to me any plot holes as well as any grammatical mistakes. You can ask me anything If you want**

 **Take frequent breaks from your screen**

 **Currently running chapter 1 v1.01**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (A bit of exploring)

At 8:09 am he arrived at the shore near salt spray oilrig (do I have a problem?) , to emphasize his mission of peace he went unarmed

"This is it huh" He looked at the urban expanse

"I am going to meet the undouptedly intelligent society"

He beaches the boat at city limits

"Remember your mission is to observe and determine how civilized these guys are"

He looks at the city another time

Where do I even begin? Asher said hopelesly

" I guess I ll look for a ladder or something to climb on a rooftops as to not be seen" Asher quietly muttered

"Man there`s no people around here is this place abandoned or something if so then I`ll have a hole city to my name" He smiled

He walks for a bit and sees a small lonely building. It`s roof is rusty and the windows are cracked

"It`s just so desolate and creepy!" Asher shouted

He notices a silver line running on the building and concludes it is a pipe

He slowly climbs the pipe and looks at the city amazed

"This is just purely incredible I have no words to describe this" He said as his eyes glimmered

"No time to waste"

He gets down from the pipe and continues to walk amongst the barren cracked streets

He winds a corner and sees an open door leading to a 5 window by 10 window flat block

"Maybe some people in there , I don't know. It`s worth a shot at least"

Asher goes inside the building and screams

"HELLO!? Anyone alive?"

Suddenly a blue sleepy inkling holding a splatter shot busts out of a door and points the thing at Asher

Asher falls back a bit in shock

"Dude it`s 9 in the morning Aren`t you supposed to be sleeping" The inkling said in hushed and annoyed voice.

"What in the name of everything and anything are you? Some sort of mad scientist hentai experiment gone wrong . And why the hell are you pointing a squirt gun at me ?" Asher said I a surprised angry and confused tone

"Squirt gun? I have splatted around 300 kids with this thing give or take 20 or 30. AND am not an octoperv ! You dick! I am a squid, you octo sympathizer."

The two are now arguing

"So you are a squid not a failure of science. Does splatted mean the number of kids you shot up and have miraculously died from short term exposure with water ?" Asher said in a smartass tone

"Idiot this thing fires ink not water that fucking kills us painfully . Oh my precursors"

"Precursors, what the hell are you talking about?" Asher then facepalms and tries to get information regarding to this

"Have you been living under a rock?"

"Yeah." Asher said nonchalantly

"The Precursors made , the first of our buildings , but they wore gone when we got here. To appreciate their gift we have been building the same as them." The inkling said as he eyed the young man

Asher rolls his eyes

"Our historians believe that they wore consumed by the sea from witch we came from. And some folk tales say that we should sing to the sea to cherish it`s beauty as well as to praise Them"

"Do you know anything about their appearance?. Looks. Fashion."

"They wore giants of 1.80 cm in height. They many had slim tentacles that didn`t change colour at will like ours."

Asher runs his hand along his hair

"Their heads wore small .And smart folk associate this with stupidity though culture says otherwise. And they could swim in water and had only 4 limbs" The inkling said scratching his head

"Cool I am going to go now. Ok?" Asher said in awkward voice as he paced to the main entrance

"Wait a second was I? hatever I`ll go back to sleep"

Now back with Asher

"Fuck! These things probably warship humans as gods."

" **We don't deserve that! NOBODY DOES!"** Asher said with rage in his voice fearing that they could be in a similar situation as the oilrig

"I should probably call it quits for the day as this changes a lot of things"

The sea is calm on the way back to the radio bunker thing

Asher arrives on shore and enters the hatch building

"I should probably get rid of this skeleton"

Asher begins to go down the ladder and thinks to himself

"I went from cult member to fugitive to possibly saint or somthing in the span of 8 months"

"At any rate let`s get on with preparations"

Asher goes in the armory

"Now I am not a fan of killing but a bit of protection might help me tie loose ends.

"At least if it comes to that"

Asher looks sadly at the floor

Asher thoroughly scouts armory and spots some left over armors , radiation suits and gasmasks , the usual creepy abandoned fallout shelter stuff

"This reminds me that I only have 2 changes of clothes with me and that I should probably put on at least a bit of armour "

"There are so many broken guns in here I wish I knew how to fix them" Asher comments on the matter

"But it doesn`t really matter. Does it ?"

Asher begins shows sings of doubt

"The past months have been ruff lost my only friends and probably my parents are killing one another"

"Or the elites have figured out my location they are planning an attack or they use me as a driver in their propaganda engine"

I can just imagine the headlines "Asher and Ritchy, double murderers, shot by brave well trained guard"

Asher then begins to sob

Or I`ll be blamed for the deaths of both of my friends. Just because of some FUKING SALAD!

"Man do I like a crazed up old lunatic." Asher tries to distract himself with a joke

" I should set up defenses around here. Or at least a wooden fence and some spike pit traps. Might make me sleep better at night" Asher makes up a better distraction

"I am sure there have to be some tools around here somewhere"

"Well no use being sad when I have to prepare for a hypothetical attack"

Asher runs of to the storage room with a devious smile on his face and picks up a box of nails

"Now here`s exactly what I need" Asher notices a large dark blue metal locker with a discouloured yellow hammer crudely painted on it . It`s dark blue paint flaked of at the handles, rust creeped up it`s lock rendering it useless. The locker was the opened revealing all the tools a man could need

Asher picked up a shovel and an axe

"Now I should not be probably trapping my place hence it will attract more suspicion and possibly some people might go _missing_ "

"But on the other hand better be well armed than sorry" Asher reasons

Asher rushes to the ladder and exits to the surface building

"Man my eyes hurt so much every time I go up here."

Asher spots a nearby tree and begins to hit it with the axe

"Dam it this tree is so hard to chop" He complained

In ten minutes the tree goes down

Asher breathes heavily and mutters

"I forgot to bring a SAW!"

"Asher goes down to get a saw .When he arrives he spends 1 hour cutting the tree in to 10 pieces. "

Asher sighs and angrily exhales air out of his nose

"That`s it. 10 poles a single tree. I`ll be here a while"

Asher then spends 5 hours making 40 more poles out of three trees

"All right 20 sticks are going to become spikes and the rest will be support for my fence."

Asher then splits the 20 poles in half and sharpens them with a swiss army knife found in the locker.

"I don`t think this enough how can I dig spike pits in sand. Meh I`ll just put them around the station hence it`s built on dirt"

Asher then digs 4 holes in the dirt and sticks the spikes in the ground after that he covers them up with random twigs and leaves. After that he uses the axe`s handle to jam the remaining poles in to the sand. Until night falls Asher then scrounges around the bunker to find whatever tools he could muster and stashes next to the skeleton, from now on it will be called Bob. As the night settled Asher looks upon his work

"Ahh. A hard day`s of work, even though this isn`t enough to properly defend this place it`s still better than nothing."

Tomorrow morning I`ll fill the fence in with planks

Asher then lowers himself into his cave. Rapidly he walks to the bunk room and gets in his double bed , witch is made from two bunk beds, without even taking his clothes of and even forgetting to close the hatch after him

Ii was 7:47 in the morning and Asher got up from his bead

"Why the hell is it so cold in here it`s usually way warmer in here"

Asher then walks out of the bunk room and feels a breeze on flowing on the main corridor . He then follows the breeze witch leads him to the hatch but firstly he goes to the medical room witch was converted in to a bit of kitchen , more butchery.

Asher the spots a day old cooked cod witch he eats then he goes to the hatch ladder and looks up it

"How did I forget to close that giant thing?

Asher then climbs up the ladder and grabs his fishing rod, witch was left with the tools, and pushes s boat in the water

"Well I`ll go to the city at night. So that I can much more easily watch these guys."

 **A/N**

 **Hi! This is the second chapter ,hope you like it. Because some people found out that I write this . And as a consequence this will be more or less censored. Yeeeeey! But I will attempt to get a natural cleaning agent.** **(aWYgeW91IGtub3cgd2hhdCBJIG1lYW4=)**

 **A single last thing: Chapters will come out when they are done**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Asher`s fishing trip is uneventful he paddles to shore when the sun starts to set he lowers himself down into the mancave and begins to plan his next exploration attempt. He starts to think about ways he can observe the residents without being seen himself.

"The playing field is a heavily populated area filled with tall buildings and street lights, street lghts witch make shadows, they could provide ample cover but there could still be a probability that I can be seen witch will mean that I could attract unwanted attention."

Asher thought as he tightly gripped his scalp

"Or I can just walk in broad daylight across the city and then I can claim to be a representative of their god, but that won`t last, most likely I will snap and tell everyone that everything is a scam or they`ll find out themselves, and I will at least be evicted from the city."

As he was thinking that he paced to the bunk room

"Then sneaking around is my only option or I can just stay here and live out my days from fishing and scavenging. That works well too" He taught out loud

Asher made up his mind, he will wait till moonlight, whilst waiting he`ll prepare his gear for the expedition.

Asher wasn`t one for a tidy interior and labeled drawers. The bunk room he inhabited had all the few clothes he packed up scattered on the floor and beds.

The med bay`s counter tops and the white and gray tiles and walls wore sticky and gooey , a fowl smell eminated from there. But not the hole place was like that , in the left side from the door there was a large metal and glass cabinet , it contained mostly expired drugs but some basic medical supplies still remain viable . In front of the cabinet was a hospital bed with an Iv bag holder still waiting by its side, Asher`s spine shivers when he looks in this part of the bunker. Was it simply the sterile vibe the furniture gave, or was it something else

Asher manned up and opened the cabinet, he threw old pill boxes and papers on the floor. In the back of the cabinet he found a small doctor`s bag of note in it was a large amount free for use and a satellite phone and charger. He takes the bag and brings it to the armory

The armory was the least visited place in the bunker, the room was cold and claustrophobic , to the right of the door wore 2 large wooden boxes seemingly put there with some porpoise. To the left there was a workbench with a locked metal cupboard underneath. The table proper mostly drowned by broken things , amidst the metal however you could find crucial components for the sacred art of gunsmithing. However this was complicated , not every idiot could do it

Asher swiped parts away from the lower center of the table , he put the bag carelessly on there , he immediately noticed the locked container ,witch intrigued him. The lock shined in his hand and even after at least 4000 years of doing it`s job , it still held on.

Asher hastily climbed the ladder ,said hi to Bob, then he bent down and grabbed some bolt cutters. Asher slid down the ladder and spoke to the lock

"So big boy do you think you can handle this"

Asher laughed like a creepy old man staring at the young

The lock was too scared to reply or it was the fact that it just simply fell on the ground in like 10 seconds.

Inside the container there wore two wooden boxes ,one was heavier than the other, the boxes wore made of balsa wood. they each had a small golden pin witch held the lid closed

Asher picked up the heavier box and opened it. Inside there was a gun silver with a black grip ,above it rolled loose a silencer. Asher held the gun ,it wasn`t that heavy in his hand. He then put the silencer on , he accidentally hit magazine release ,it dropped and hit the ground startling Asher.

The fallen magazine was shortly picked up and put back in the box. Asher shifted his attention to the other box, it`s make was the same only smaller, he then opened the box to find 2 boxes, live and show was written in sharpie on them, respectively.

Asher picked up the magazine from the table and began to load it with the show bullets, they wore closer to his hand when he grabbed the magazine , as for the live rounds those wore paced inside the medical bag along with the magazine . He then turned 90 degrees to the left and headed for the ladder

When Asher arrived at the surface it was pitch black outside only a frail flickering light bulb lit the surface building. The medical bag was opened revealing the loaded magazine witch was quickly picked up and paced inside the handgun.

Asher aimed the gun at the sea and tried to pull the trigger only for it to glide easily towards the grip , he was now frustrated that his find was broken. He would have smashed it with a hammer in frustration only if not his finger would have hit a moving part on the slide witch revealed a red marking where it previously stood

He then tried the trigger again ,as he had nothing to lose, the gun fired. Even with the silencer on, at least to Asher, the noise was very loud. He then put the part back where it stood and placed the gun back in the bag.

Asher then approached his boat and put the bag on board, a few moments later he began pushing vessel into the water, Asher then got in to the boat and raised the sail

Tonight it wasn`t windy so Asher had to row had to reach the city.

Asher left his boat near a cargo vessel right next to it wore 3 rail mounted cranes. Then Asher climbed on to land using a ladder carved in to the concrete. He sprinted to small warehouse and pulled out his gun from the very easy to carry doctor`s bag.

Inside wore 2 men talking, he put his ear on the metal wall

"Hey did you hear the recent talks" A man who was a heavy smoker said

"What? No" a calm comforting voice said

'Some guy was locking on a surveillance camera, the man breathed deeply and exhaled at a fast pace,and he saw a strange creature walking around the shore early in the morning"

"Probably just some emo fad"

"You`re probably right"

The man did the same breathing gesture again

"We should probably get back to work our boss is gonna cook us"

"He says he doesn`t care the man said" In a slightly different tone

"I wish all bosses wore like you "

Asher then quietly walked away to some shipping containers. He then looked to his right and saw an long chain of containers , at the end there was a street occasionally cars would drive on there.

Asher walked towards the street, at the last pile of containers he turned left. The same exact container layout was present for the next 500 meters until it was broken by a security gate witch had a window on all 4 sides

Asher took cover behind the containers and waited to hear any sound of life, a minute passed with only but silence ,so the coast was clear. The security checkpoint was occupied by a young woman, 20 at best, who had fallen asleep in front of a monitor.

This was an ample opportunity to observe these creatures form a close, Asher gently crept up closer to the window. The woman`s skin was tanned she wore the standard I.P.D. police uniform, a blue crop top with leather leggings and aviators.

Asher accidentally hit the glass with the silencer of his gun, this action woke up the woman witch sung an alarm. Asher began to run towards his zodiac only to find 2 armed men near it. As he vas running in the exactly opposite direction of the kiosk he reevaluated his life`s choices.

But there was no time for that as he heard buzzing sound, then a light was put on him. A voice rang for above

"Please stop running! We are not going to hurt YOU! We just want to talk."

He knew better then to fall for this trick so he fired his gun at the helicopter.

Leave me Alooooone! Asher said that as he turned left to get to the city and fired his pistol at the chopper

He then crossed the street only to make a car crash into a bus stop tring to avoid him. After that incident he looked for a dark alley where he could hide. Seconds later he found a promising spot so he entered it.

The alley was long and slim , a dead end, filed with litter bags to the left and to the right wore dumpsters. Asher jumped in a gray dumpster, he waited inside until the helicopter noise stopped

Man that was close. Too close and now they know I am not one of them I am fucked really fucked. Asher thought to himself to pass the time

When Asher exited the dumpster he felt a pain coming from his stomach. He had forgotten to bring any food or water, like a good explorer, so now it`s was urban game huntin` time.

While he was walking he began to dust his clothes . At the entrance of the alley he turned right to get into the deeper parts of the city. The street , though heavily illuminated was bare of any life signs.

After a bit of walking he spotted a creature sitting atop a small cliff witch acted as a roundabout. The creature was fat and had a gray and white fur, it was sleeping on a large purple pillow.

Asher began salivating over such a fat thing. He began to climb up the hill only to be greeted by a calm voice

"Hello. Please don`t run away." The creature said

"Amm.. OK I… suppose."

Asher bagan panicking

"There`s no need to be panicking, I know what`s is like to be in your place. The creature said as it`s glowing yellow eyes pierced the boy"

"Elaborate. Will you?" Asher said slightly calmer now

"I was and sill am a relic of the fallen world and these _people have a tendency to venerate the likes of us"_

" _Relic? I just turned 15 like 2 months ago."_

 _Asher looked perplexed at the creature_

" _Really! Are there more humans alive?" The creature was faintly smiling_

" _Yes, only they are kind of kept on an oilrig by a man who calls himself god."_

" _Then you escaped. They are coming after you!"_

" _Actually I faked my own death to prevent that"_

" _Really? That`s hard to pull off, young me couldn`t do that."_

" _Ok" Asher said not wanting to press him further_

" _When most people see me for the first time they look shocked, intrigued. Yet you, you aren`t doing that at all"_

" _I stopped all those thoughts when I my third favorite food pointed a gun at me."_

" _You know. I really like you, you are the first person in centuries who actually treated me like an normal person."_

" _I am sorry to hear. Your life must be hell."_

 _Asher looked concerned at the creature_

" _I get around. At any rate want to go by my place?"_

" _Hey! I just met you"._

 _I know but I am shure it beats running away from helicopters and firing blank shots at them, witch can only do damage at point blank range._

 _You got a point. Fine you got me, bring me to your dungeon_

" _Ha ha ha I like you."_

 _This was the fist time in years the thing had laughed_

 _The creature then got up from it`s pillow and guided Asher to it`s place of residence._

 _When they arrived they wore greeted by a 10 story apartment building._

" _Waw! This is the second tallest thing I have ever been near to"_

 _Asher stepped back a bit to admire it hole_

" _This is the place where I live , follow me inside. Quick it`s cold"_

 _Asher and the creature arrive at a large Victorian style lobby. Two flights of gold and black stairs lay behind an empty U shaped desk. The creature goes to an elevator and gestures Asher inside , they both ride the elevator in silence. When they stop a door is present right in front of the elevator. The creature then opened the door to reveal a sprawling interior. Leather couches ornate glass tables over decorated curtains and in the middle of the room was a golden chandelier._

" _What do you think?"_

" _I do indeed enjoy this architectural style."_

" _I am glad. Are you hungry?" The creature asked_

" _Yes a little."_

" _Stay here ,I`ll get you something"_

" _Alright" Asher complied_

 _The creature walked out of the room and came back with 2 plates of salmon. It then lays them down on a table underneath the chandelier then the 2 begin eating_

" _Hey ,never got your name. Mine`s Asher"_

" _It`s just Judd."_

" _Ok Judd. Was there any particular reason you called me over?"_

" _Yes. I wanted to talk"_

 _Judd takes a bite out of his salmon_

" _About what?"_

" _You know, the details of how you got here, more things about human society…"_

 _Asher then began to tell his tale to Judd, I`ll skip over this part hence it`s just not worth it to repeat myself myself ._

 _When the meal was over Asher began heading for the door_

" _What are you doing?" Judd said in the same calm voice he approached Asher with_

" _Leaving."_

" _Did I upset you?"_

" _No it`s just too late , you know" Asher said tri_

" _Nonsense you can sleep here I`ve got so many guest rooms it`s ridiculous."_

" _Are you shure ?"_

 _Asher looked Judd in the eyes_

" _Yes how could I invite you at such an hour and not let you sleep here. And please do take a shower you literally smell like a garbage dump"_

" _Yeah… kind of had to go and hide in a dumpster to escape a helicopter."_

" _I do understand, I used to do much more disgusting things when they wore chasing me. Ohh my"_

" _Where`s the shower?"_

" _Take the door I went in to and go straight, tinted glass double door .You`ll have to miss it on porpoise" Judd said_

 _Asher followed the directions and reached a 3 cubic meter tiled room._

" _I forgot It sprays an ink like substance don't drink it! You may be wandering why I dosen`t use water. Well that`s because these jokes of a race react to water like us to acid , it`s horrifying when a half a liter bottle of water spills on one._

" _I won`t ask."_

" _For the better of your sleep" Judd said_

 _Asher struggles with the shower for short time but it`s no problem in the end_

 _When Asher emerges from his shower Judd begins to talk to him from the living room._

" _There`s only one door open in the hallway , those are your quarters I would have let you chose If the others wore not such a big mess."_

 _Asher steps inside the guest room. I looks just like a 5 star hotel room, he doen`t really care ,as gets in bed. Because he is used to stiff military bunks the bed takes him to it`s realm of soft cloth and sleep extraordinarily quickly._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey I am now part of the people who used Judd in M rated fiction. It`s quite an honor at any rate I am not sure if this is a cliff hanger or not.**_

 _ **The next chapter might take longer because I have no idea ho to connect this to other things I have planned later on.**_

 _ **Or I can just write those and figure it out form there**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n**_

 _ **This story is discontinued due to the fact that I have realised that I don`t like the world of Spaltoon. I like the world I created. I didn`t like any of the characters, I liked their form that I made. So I have took the best ideas that wore intended for this fiction and reporposed them in to something my own.**_

 _ **I wore a lot on paper. I am a horrible typist so I copied like let`s say two stories about 8000 words, if my memory works. I wrote 2 entire small note books and about a quarter of an a4**_

 _ **Below lies the unfinished chaper 4 it is missing a conversation where brainlazysyndrome ( Writer`s block) took over. I have only glanced at the chapter, I think it`s not in order. Before that however I will present a skeleton of the story**_

 _ **this chapter happens**_

 _ **Ash tries to make it to the harbour but he is shot by a arow in the upper part of the leg he faits in an alley, thet CiKD( Pople who attacked him) think he`s dead so thay leave him there**_

 _ **The squid sisters find him as the NNS. They bring him to the**_

 _ **plaza studio, their hq,the basemant. They interogate him as he is tied down to a wooden chair. Marie dose something a little special that result in her freeing him a razor blade. He takes the blade and kills her. He makes his way to the ground floor there he finds Marie waitng a mode than happy way as she was killed before a moment of maximum dopamine release. They argue, they attract the attention of Callie who calms them down. In the end they take Ash to his boat then he goes home**_

 _ **At home ha stays for some time until he picks up a human broadcast that is not the oil rig nor a automated distress call.**_

 _ **He is lead to a small pier with a a rusted steel door that was built in to the octo valley island. Then he goes and explores the old abandoned shelter complex. He learns that man that crated Tartar ( Tarus) lived here and that the people of the oli rig left the undergound after a man named Octavio ceated genetically engineered a monster that drove of or killed all the inhabitants of the bunkers as he was the last in the base he used a machine that simply scooped out his brain then literaly wired it to a machine that allows him to make clones on genetic animals. He after years or so of creating monsters that will he observes a monster with some wooden spears stuck in it. He investigates he finds a tribe of octolings he welcomes them in to Octo canyon there he acts as their ruler for a a few decades until he decides that he should his power should be kept in check by a council of 11 octarians. And as a response to the inkling tribes casual warfare policies he becomes a general in the octarian army. He will lead from the front, he will use his creations. During this time the first memory keeping respawn pads are crated.  
A long time later a scout brings a drone to him. He contacts Tartar who wants him dead they fight a war. Tartar predicts all of his moves by observing him hfighting the inklngs. The electical power consumed by the war almost emptied the uranium and thorium stores. From this day on he will fake his weakness as he reapairs the empire and starting a outer empire that will be the face of his rule to the out side populed by his mos uselless crations the octarians. Then the turf war happens he loses on porpise but he starts exproting octarian and old human techology to the surface dwellers I exchange for seel, iron, colal,oil, copper, sufur, power eggs and acess to the output of a new ,fool proof, form of power generation the zapfish plant throught corporations **_

_**Asher is now being trained by the octos. He figths agent 3**_

 _ **they get along fine. The meat by Her manging to get him stuck in ink at the earlier skate park mission. She gets the zapfish then they talk this sort of pattern of I dosent matter who wins or loses is repeated until the final boss fight.**_

 _ **The final boss consists of Ash trying to figure out the controlls fo the dj robot, he kills A3 a couple of times but in the end he is defeated as an act of self presevation he smashes the mech in to the platform. He flees the crash site injured A3 and cuddele fish catch up to him. He colapeses in fornt of them. The captain bandages him up then they capture him. He wakes up in the snow globe. He waits until he is alone, he brakes the glass using the rocks on the ground. He escapes using the swers . Agent 3 is tasked with spalting him. She traces him down they kiss they share a moment also blah balh balh… She lies to the NSS they meat at the coal mine, that map that was in octo valley like 2 times one a octong level the other a missile.**_

 _ **The end**_

Asher woke up from his sleep the warm bed and atmosphere made it quite hard not to give yourself up again to sleep, as a counter measure his eyes began to quickly move. When the crystal orbs calmed they noticed the room was white with golden square like details in the corners and surrounding the door frame. A flicker of familiar light covered the wall in front , his eyes adjusted to spot that the whole wall was covered in a freshly cleaned silver mirror.

Now that he wasn't tempted by sleep, the heavy blanket that bound him to the bed was hastily tossed aside. Unconsciously his bare feet made contact with a ruff almost tickly texture, that stuck where ever he would go. Asher`s head moved almost to it`s limits to the left, the bed was made of dark shiny wood. The sheets pillows wore pained with a shade of nonradioactive faded radium green, the soft and comfy blanket bared a scarlet paint on it`s body

Asher then turned away from the large bed ,he began exploring the room in more detail. The thing that was obvious even to the most _cut off_ person was that the room was shaped in a way similar to a vertically flipped upper case L. Located on the longer line there was a birch door. Facing it a drawer lay almost open. The shorter line only had a door witch led to a private bathroom. The light was turned on behind the door, it creaked. Inside there was a shower cabinet, Asher closed the door behind him and entered the shower.

Half an hour later the main door of the L room was opened, his head staggered outward then it looked to the left and to the right. No sound or motion was heard or felt, Judd`s specific scent was suspiciously faint. Then realization hit him, it was a trap. They would trap him in a dead end and starve him out, then he will become a puppet leader.

Moments later a wired and loud breathing sound echoed across the hallway. His whole body passed through, then he went beside the door that lead to the living room. The sound lead him to the right, Judd`s signature smell gave away the source of the sound.

To not wake him, Asher headed in the exact opposite direction. He pushed open a door in front of him, a vast architectural contrast rift was exposed. The interior was modern, with a indoor barbeque surrounded by a semicircle of stainless steel counters, with granite tops. Above the fiery pits of heat , a clear glass hatch lay open

To the right of the door two large glass doors, covered in ice, had a fishlike symbol painted on them. Asher stepped on over and opened the doors, a rush of cold stormed outward towards him. In the lower levels of the fridge 2 fish stood covered by a thin plastic foil, they wore lifted up and placed on a counter top to the left.

Then the 2 doors wore closed tightly. After that the plastic foil was peeled open, the specific scent flooded the room. Then Asher looked around for fire supplies, to his surprise, there was a bag of charcoal, with markings in English, right under the barbeque. The bag was opened and poured inside the grill`s pit. He then looked again under the BBQ and spotted a bottle of accelerant and a box of matches, after that he lit the fire and began cooking

When the fish was almost done a fast thumping sound was heard from the door. A short furry figure wearing a stubbly white chef`s hat and an apron, with the following writing on it: "I only eat octopus", emerged from the door:

Good morning! What are you cooking there?

Cod I think

May I set the cutlery?

Shure why not

Judd goes to a cupboard in front of him and pulls out 2 plates and the silve wear then he dashes towords the living room leaving asher to finish cooking alone.

When the food is almost done asher realizes that judd took the plates with him.

Hey can you bring those plates back

What aren't they with you?

Nope you took them

Judd checks his surroundins and begins to go back to the kitchen holding a plate on each hand paw thing

Sorry it`s just that my memory of little things is the worst

Ok then how wore you able to learn my name then. I mean I don't consider that important

After you went to bed I stood up for one hour trying to write down what happened yesterday and I also repeated your name a lots and lost of thimes to memorizre it

Ok that`s undersandabebe

Asher then takes the fish of the grill and places it in the plates, then they both go to the living room holding their oun plate

They began eating and talking

Do you like my apron

Asher inspects it up more closely

Yes I like the little octopus

Oance that used to say "Sea food fan" but they had to steal it and change it

What, how did that?

Those guys that chased you with that helicopter, they are 350 year old private resaersch organization as well as a secret society that wants to keep inkopolos, taht`s how ths city is called, free of minoritys even if thes minoritys are warshiped, they'll still capure interrogate kill or dirve to madness.

Huh that`s interesting

Yes they would have gotten me 300 years ago if I wouldn't attack them on sight. That`s their weakness they value majoridy life so they will leave an individual alone if they prove too hostile and or dangerous.

And in my case I was interagted in socity long before theyr founding members wore born. But I still love tourmenting them

Wait how old are you?

11000 give or take a few houndred I stpped counting there at least

How? Asher was almost speechless

Cryonics and the love for animals, that`s what I am shure of

Can you please be more ecpicit?

Cryonics. You know those old sci fi movies about the people freezing themselves in orthetr to save humanity from apocalipes or a cave man stuck in a block of ice?

Yhea read a plot summary of one

Welp basically that only just a sigel god dam cat

The love for animals, my owner saved me from the flood insead of himself , he was alsol the only person that…

What`s It?

Sorry I just can`t do this any more I hurts to be reminded of the only person who actualy treated me like one. Every time I look out side I only see our citys being used by the most idiotic things in the history of this planet…

How the hell cant`t you build a fucking brige in 200 years when you have acestst to all sorts of machines. But no we have to make spots to shoot echother in and to turn very usefuull things in to god dam tourist atractions

Harbour ,preveosly used for trade, turnendt in to spot to kill eachoter

Coal mine as well

An Oil rig too just for the fun of it

Fucking hell they turned my owners .no…. frined`s notes and papers in to conefetty

Those wore notes on literal imortaliny ,those **imbeciles** , and I even told them lownd and clearly. quote "PAPER GOOD, MINE" How stupid do you have to be to notunderstand that?

With their gibrish they call a language you know wath fuck I am done being their stupid territory calculator macine they can do it them selves butt no… "We suck at algebrea"

One last thing they warship literaly any thing, If a higher power saysto go jump in the lake they'll do it

Asher garbs juud of the ground and holds him there. Judd begins to sceam, he opens the cage of the animal stll inside of him. Asher holds him under his armpit and brings him to the kitchen. Then he turns on the sink, moments later judd began to scream louder and louder. But suddenly he stopped

You calm?

Yeah… Throath hurts though. Umm… sorry you had to see that… let`s head back I suppose and continue our meal

The two sit back at the table, Asher begins to comment on the situatin

Good when I made first contact they seemed all right to me.

Humm…peculiar. Judd interjected

They didn't seem like they would wasrhp anyting for example a guy just pointed a water gun ting at me for waking him up.

That cant be right? Are you shure that was an _**inking**_ **, that's how I have named them after the inking of hope I have for their race. That`s how they call themselves nowdays**

Yup squid it looked to me. He had tentalces for hair a slim neck and big round head with pointy ears

Maybe I was wrong. What can I say…Well I haven't interacted with a Inkling like that in at least 50 years or so.

Yes a lot can change in a short pierod of time. Just look at their society it looks a hole lot better than the oilrig , except for the C.I.K.D

(that is how I am going to call the knock-of S.C.P. foundation mixed with the K.K.K. and G.O.C. or . COK-C)

That place is an isolated theonomy of course it`s going to be hell.

What`s a theonomy?

Basicaly it refers to a religious institution having control over a society and ruling with devine law ( research this )

But still as far as I know that`s the last reminant of active human society

Judd didn`t have a reply to this instead he stared down at his food ,sick and tired, until they finished.

Soon after they have ended breakfast a loud ringing sound echoed through the apartment

What`s that? Asher said confused

Just my alarm clock, scared you. Didn`t It ?

Yeah…don`t talk about it will you?

It`s important to your survival. But at last I understand, just keep your gun loaded at all times ,like I do.

What? Where?

I probably shouldn't tell you this *sight* In my bedroom down to the left of the living room short red door, It`s on the wall ready to fire at all times. Please be responsabe ok?

Shure. I acualy have a gun already, even fired it

Can I take a look at it?

Shure , please don't turn on me

I won`t. Just take out the magazine.

Asher goes to the living room and picks up his gun and on the way to the kitcher he removes the magazine

Here you go. Asher hads Judd the gun. Imidieatly he pulls the slide backwards to reveal a sneaky bullet hiding ready to fire, Judd then moves his atenteion towards the fallen bullet on the ground. He grips it inside his 3 fingeres, then he notices that the bullet is not as sharp as it needs be

Hey you need to change the ammo in this.

Why? What`s wrong with it?

It`s loaded with blanks, they aren't pointy, the can only do damege at very very close range .

Really. Now I look stupid

At any rate, sorry to interrupt this conversation, but I am seriously late.

Judd then opens the entrancedoor ; calls the elevator and ,when it arrives, steps inside it to be taken to the lobby below. Asher is now alone and anctious and a bit bored

In the far left corner, on a couch, was where he left the doctor`s bag last night. His eyes locked with the bag as it was lifted in his lap. The bugging sound of a zipper broke the dead atmosphere. Asher`s hand plunged inside the dark black void, then the hand emerged clutching two thick walled cardboard boxes.

One of the boxes was no as heavy as the other, so it was placed next to his left leg. The other box however was pulled closer to his eyes, the text printed on its surface faded thanks to the punishment of time. To kill time Asher begins to try and de cipher the faded letters. He struggled reading its contents, but then he remembered what his host advised him about. Without any hesitation the box opened its self under the pressure of his fingers. The interior was divided into square holes each containing a pointy and small metal object

Asher placed one of the metal constructions inside the grip of his fingers. Then the hand submerged its self within a loose-ish and deep trench, located on its supervisor`s tight, only to reveal Chekov`s gun ( nice fore shadowning cunttard) being pulled by the silencer. He hovered the metal mass over the soft plain on witch he stood on. His hand was moved below the gun`s handle. Moments later the magazine had gained an outburst of freedom from its steel warden, then it fell on his hand. After that the gun was gently placed on the couch. Now the hand witch was not holding currently holding anything pushed the broken bullets out from the valley witch they stood. Asher took the bullets from the newly opened container they quickly replaced their cousins with the help of the hands before. When this action was done the magazine got jammed inside its normal home and the gun placed back in the pocket

About two hours later Asher was almost a sleep in a cushiony armchair then a mechanical cable sound was heard from the general direction of the entrance. Asher shook the faint hew of sleep from himself, stood up, and proceeded to pace in front of the door that separated the lift from the rest of Judd`s residence. The elevator arrived at it`s destination with it the sound of what appeared to be shoe sounds, then moments later a series of clicks came from the door. In the end the separator door bulged open revealing six figures clad in what looked like heavily modified American football amour. In the front ,what appeared like

two females, wore vertically holding short spears they both made room for a negro man to step up and look directly at Asher. The man had a bat holstered on his back, with its head peeking out of a leather pouch, as well as what seemed to be a thick silver chain of sorts. He began to speak up in a mispronounced and crude English of sorts:

Hey thre we not hurt you we wil seve you form Judd. Then he turns around and tells his mates the following in Inkling: It`s just a poor kid alone and lost from his parents, noting to be scared of. This is going to be easy, then when we are far of from here we`ll just knock him out put him in the trunk of our car

What the hell are you talking about

Yes or no, come?

No I won`t

The man stood motionless as the three remaining members of the team stepped forward into the living room, the 2 spears blocked the exit, then the remaining inklings drew their weapons. Asher in response pulled his gun out of his pocket he locked the sights with the head of a woman, who had a rusty sabre of sorts, and pulled the trigger. The bullet passed clean trough her and an almost clear white fluid began oozing out of the exit and entrance holes.

Guys remain calm it`s just a fire-arm…remember your train…amm…dam it CHAREGE NO GUTS NO GLORY, Killllll!

With that Asher got up from his seat and gabbed the cruel sabre of the ground. The man who looked, at least acted, like the leader got stabbed straight trough his back. Asher was surprised at the fact that there was no resistance what so ever from the man`s body, he didn`t mingle on that for a long time, as he twisted the blade 180 degrees to the left making a large to clearly see the man`s hearth squirting blood, from the little scratches made by the blade. The man was in shock or perhaps he gave up from the moment his unoxygenated blood permanently stained the expensive carpets below, he didn`t fight back at all. Asher kept the blade there for a second, the heart stopped pumping. All the other attackers just watched as their leader`s dignity got ripped and torn literally. A woman stood hidden behind her palms only for her to turn a vampiric pale when she listened to its beats and fleshy struggles then eventual crash.

He wasn`t done mutilating the foolish because he lifted the body, still impaled on the ruff metal shaft, in the air then he pulled out the blade, swiftly. While the body was falling it got hit with an upper cut that made the man`s guts spill out mid air and grapple on a chandelier, giving the impression that it was going to collapse, but at last a string of dark blue intestines connected a bloody mess of a corpse to a golden celling fixture. The guts wore so close to a set of light bulbs that a faint whiff of grilled squid could be picked up. With that a man who was cowering behind the pale woman made gave an informal gesture of retreat. Then he charged at Asher with a switchblade. The man was extraordinarily agile but he was left hooked the face breaking two large sharp teeth that fell inside his mouth. Now he was stumbling around the room until he fell on his side on Judd`s glass table causing numerous cuts to form. This was enough time for the survivors to run for their lives, screaming, from the building.

(do you like this, Jeazus fucking Christ )

After the guests wore gone Asher was watching upon the bloody mess of broken glass and flesh that was the living room. His mind was in trance with the blue patterns that tinted the unusual furnishing. But then as it took notice of the line of intestines connecting the celling with the floor it began to question whether o this was its doing or not. The chain of taught was crippled shortly there after, by a faint breathing sound, shurely it had to be the table shattering man. He was in an extraordinarily bad shape there wore small rectangular crystals of glass imbedded it his shoulder, as well as a notable amount of lined ridges dripping at an alarming rate.

Asher hastily ran towards his doctor`s bag, he was shure that it housed at least some bandages. Without hesitation less important medical supplies began to fly out until a large roll of thick bandages was located. With the same speed as before, if not greater, he sprinted to ground zero holding the roll of bandages in his hand. Asher kneeled before the broken man. He slowly and gently seated the man on his knees, his head was directly below Asher`s chin. He lifted his hand slightly in the air, allowing for a clearer picture to be formed of the cuts. And with that information, starting from the wrist, he opened the roll of bandages and rolled them around the lined ridges, the man flinched and grunted from the tightness of the cloth. At this point his lower arm was coated in cloth the top portion still needed care. The blue stained crystals taunted the wish of the bandages Asher dropped the roll next to the patient, it un-winded its self slightly leaving a small trail of cotton thread, and began to pull out the bigger crystals. The invader flinched slightly with each pull though it didn`t last long as there wore only five shards big enough to be pulled with the bare hand. Asher picked up the roll of bandages and used it, in its entirely, to wrap up his upper arm. Now that the man was patched up Asher picked him up, bridal style, and carefully placed him on the couch where the doctor`s bag was.

Twenty six minutes later the man awakes from his blunt sleep, his vision blurred. His head feels it has been hit with an artillery shell. When he attempts to move its muscles great resistance opposes him. He can`t fell his legs, he`s petrified. Then he tries to move his eyes. With a great amount of effort they jitter open. Suddenly he scrambles them all over, they first of all notice that their owner`s arm is covered in a white cloth, with a great blue stain. Out of the blue the man asks himself this question: "What happened?". Then the metallic smell of the air forces him to remember. A monster almost never seen before, whose yellow tinted skin stroke fear in to the mind of the observer. The beast`s arms wore not the usual frail and almost worthless witch he was accustomed to. They looked alike to those of certain fish of the deep only a whole lot thinner Suddenly a voice pulled him out of the dark worm hole of taught. It was unnaturally deep, unlike the normal voice from around here.

"Hey are you awake? How are you feeling?"

He immediately knew who was the caller, the human. His eyes lock on to the celling above him. His hearth started to pump faster, the man was wandering what will his fate be. Again the voice snapped him out of it. Now it was next to him, its tone was unusually warm.

Did it hurt a lot? The voice said

He closed his eyes, a vain attempt at hiding. Moments later he felt pressure in his upper abdomen

You`re alive. Phew…

The man begins to inhale oxygen at an alarming rate the way he exhaled was wearing out his lungs. But again the voice had something to say

I know you are terrified, but I swear I won`t hurt you… I even patched you up…you know I could have left you bleeding there. *Sigh* I`ll wait for ya`. For now rest up as much as you need.

The man heard a series of foot steps coming from what he taught was the right. It seemed to him that the monster had left. He was too terrified to ever open his eyes, he didn`t want to see his face again. All he wanted was to forget. To forget the way in witch his superior`s guts wore being used as a decoure item. To forget this god forsaken smell, that was hurting his lungs. Then he felt a jolt of anger course though his blood vessles. The sensation expecialy manifested its self in his extra limbs. He began to feel a burning hot sensation ,amplifying his state. He conciulsy opened his eyes. His assumption was correct. It was gone. He tried to raise up but his body wouldn`t let him. Then a few slow foot steps wore heard from the right. He saw him. He began to feel a sharp, knife like, painful sensation from his chest. Then uncouncously he begant to secreate a clear mucus. It was cold on the skin but that didn't last as his breaths made it expand in balloon like way. He then took a glance at the monster his expression was one of discust fear or confusion of a mixture of all.

What the…? The maniac said

Get…get away from me. The man said while shaking his body like he was an old man with parkinksons.

Asher looked at the man, he felt something. Something weird ,a sensation of empathy and sadness. Then he felt he urge to help him out as best he as could. But no he didn`t desrve that…yes he did. Now he decided that the best course of action was the following:

Look...I`ll be kitchen cooking some fish. Ok? When you are ready to talk just take the first right on that hallway. Right after this line was said he honored his promise.

The man was left confused should he go and do as he`s told or should he stay here waiting for something to happen. His deszion was to get up and proceed to the right as he would already be dead if the monster desired so.

The man entered the kitchen, the smell of cooked fish drowned his nostrils. He noticed that the lunatic had his back turned, and was also doing something in the middle of the room. But extremely soon after the human turned around. He said the following.

Hey! How are you felling, good I hope. Umm…sorry ,I know this isn`t the best place to talk since you are a squid and all but it`s better than what used to be the living room.

The man gulped

Any way. I want to ask you ten questions. Ok?

The man nodded

What`s your name?

James. The man reluctantly said

So James…With who are you working ?

It`s complicated really. I`ll try and explain as best as I can. So it`s a military-esque organization. It`s goals are to eradicate all the minorities in Inkopolis.

Got it. For now we are done with the questioning. If you so chose there is an door in the right hallway when you exit the kitchen. It`s a bedroom with a giant mirror in the middle of it, you can go rest up there. I`ll bring you some fish when it`s done.

The man thaught for a minute. The statement said by the human was too good, too kind-ish, too unrealistic. He had to politely deny as the room could be anything from a tourture chamer to a petting zoo

I`ll stay in the livingroom. The man said

Are you shure ? Isn`t it unsetteling

Yes but I really love laying on that couch and the sight of guts

Asher processed that frase. He was aware he went a bit too far but he wasn`t a fan of a sausage of blue flesh just hanging up above your head. Was he? No he wasn`t, but the way it dripped was creepy yet somehow…

Are you allright? The man gently asked

What? Sorry just thinking…Please go where ever you may desire, exept the exit since you know…

The man exited the kitchen as soon as he arrived in the living room he plopped to the backrest on to the couch as to get away from the exhausting smell and the horrific sight of shatterd glass and twisted flesh . He felt like there was somting missing yet at the same time nothing. All of the sudden his eyes wore, the couch was so warm and soft.

All of the sudden he found himself bownd to a wall the human was sitting there laughing. He was crying lowder. The human laughed at him, he even saw him spur a tear of joy. Then he came back to our reality . He screamed, it echoed across the open interior. Then he heard running down the hall  
Are you alright? Asher said

Don`t laugh me! The man screams in terror while pulling his legs toward his chest and locking them in place with his hands

Asher inches closer to the man-ball ,the floor kreaks quietly. He then takes a seat next to him.

What? Why shoud I laugh at you? You are a very brave inkling, you put yourself in harm`s way to hell those in need. Asher said

Sorry. Just a dream I suppose. I..I think I fell asleep. Those words wore hardly understandable due to the great and comfortable wall of fabric muffling his voice

Glad to hear. Would you like to go back to sleep or I can ask you a few questions ?

The man untangled his ape-like limbs as he said the following:

As you wish. Questions it is

Asher turned his head towards James but he didn`t do the same. He was staring in front of him like an old robot. In that same direction laid the body of the female inkling, with a small bullet hole above her.

How old are you?

23\. The man quikly replyed

That organization you work with umm…What weapons does it use.

Let me tink about it. James closes his eyes and poits his head downwards. He thinks about what will happen if he tells him every thing he knows. At least his superiours will figuratevly kill him if he even manages to get out of here in one pice. Then all the lives that could be lost. But there is alsow the chance that that fiend will catch on his lies and eventually kill in him in the process. In the end he will only tell a half truth as it will give him the best chance of survival proportional to the danger the organization faces.

I have taught about it and it`s mostly melle with fire arms like yours limited to hi command. Most long range units use some sort mixture between a weapon with a metal arch with a string tied to both ends and an the body of a rifle that is a stile similar to your thing.

Yea I think I know what you are talking about. A crossbow. Right ?

I don`t really know a lot about that stuff, since I`m just a grunt.

Thank you for your time. There is somone I`d like you to meet, he`ll be coming later so will have to wait. Do you mind me siting here with you or not.

Do as you please.

Asher waits for about an hour and a half until the elevator door slides open. Judd pushes on the door, it opens with ease. His chubby head looks to the right than it slowly scans the room. He finds Asher lightly dozing of next to a sleeping inkling.

What are you doing? Judd whispered

What…meh…just one more minute. Asher said

Are you kidding me? You can`t possibly fall asleep next to him.

Fine…mom.

To aid him in saking the sleep out of his eyes Asher stretches his limbs all over the couch. As a concequence James swiftly wakes up. Judd looks at the inkling, he smiles.

We are going to have a extraordinarily fun time. Judd said

With that statement James stered at the feline`s eyes, stunned. Meanwhile Asher stood in slight horror. Judd began to slowly tread towards the man`s direction. The survivor`s chest beat had a frequency much greater than when he was with Asher. Judd giggled at that fact after that he arrived next to the foot of the

couch ,witch was closest to the door, . Judd extended his razor sharp claws, and as you might expect James exploded with fear. He was lucky though as Judd was picked up by Asher. The cat was reluctantly moved just out side of the living room, befind the door frame that marked the beginning of the triple hall.

What the hell are you doing? Judd said

The guy has been through a lot please cut him some slack.

No they`ll think I`ve gotten soft

You sure? Can`t we leave him alive in any way?

Well we can take those bodies in the living room and cook them while he is here.

That sounds better

Yes it is. Both parties involved benefit. I was going to teach you how to cook inkling anyway as they are a pain to deal with.

Asher gently places the cat on the ground then they proceed to head towards the man on the couch.

I have great news. After some talking I was proswaided by this kid to not hurt you in any way.  
Are you serious? ….. this cant be.

I`m Extraoridinarily serious, now excuse us for a second as we drag the bodies of your colegues towards the kitchen

You what?

Oh nothing just plain ol` soft cat and inkling.

Ok…. James said in a low tone

Now Asher could you please help me with transporting that woman over there.

Shure no problem. Hey shouln`t we remove that guy`s guts also?

Yes maybe but not now as the blue fits really well with the interior of the room

Asher makes his way twords the shot up woman, he bends down and grabs one of her cold hands. He gently begins to drag her across the floor but he is stopped vervaly by judd before he could make any real progress

No. no. noo. You see their flesh is fragile and easy to dammge expesialy with my old table lieing there. Who did that any way?

I`am sorry sir I was my fau..

Don`t bring it up I really don`t care.

Why? Nevermind

After Asher was done listenint to the little exchange he did as he

was advised. The woman was hauled on to his back like a cloth sack. She was cold on Asher`s back but also notcibly heavy. Luckly the kitchen`s door was largly opened so he could just sprint inside the room. The body was ruffy hauled on to a granite counter top. Soon after Judd entered the room.

Could you please lift me up?

Sure, no problem

Now the best way to teach you is by practice. Firstly you will have to cut a circular hole across her torso. Don`t cut too deeply as you could damage the inksack.

Umm… can you give me a knife or something ?

What? _Oh_ yes. See that wide box in the nook, next to the fridge. I`ll go and get it over here while you get out a large bowl from the counter below you.

Asher kneels over and tries to find a handle to pull on but he is unsuccessful. He is however aware that there is some storage space there. Meanwhile Judd walks over the stone plate, in a way that can only be compared to an elephant.

Hey how do I open these?

Push!

Asher pushes on the counter door it slightly jumps open, enough to allow your hands to do the rest of the work. Inside there are about six very large plastic bowls but Asher isn`t bothered noticing them. Instead his attention is focused on a small tube located on the top left corner opposed the hinge.

Hey have you gotten those bowls yet?

No response

Hey!...Hey!...HEY!

What sorry I wasn`t paying attention. Bowls, right?

Yes.

He pulls out two red bowls, as wide as an average arm, from shoulder to the end of the central finger. Then he places them in front of the woman, in front of her face . Immediately his head turns to the left so that he can more easily talk to Judd. The cat subsequently opens the container, inside there are three bladed objects. A short surgical scalpel, a meat cleaver and a knife gun knuckleduster hybrid ,abomination.

What in our world is that thing?

That`s a three in one weapon. You can never be too safe. But it aside, take the knife that`s in the center and cut a hole around her abdomen. Don`t cut too deeply as that could damage the inksack, the best part in my opinion.

Hey Judd. I think they broke the door when they came in.

Did they? Yes they did. This means that… Above the door to my bedroom there is a fuse box! Shut down power to the elevator doors, the third switch from the left.

Asher leaves the room to shut down the fuses meanwhile Judd begins to thing to himself.

They`ve got their sights on the pour kid. God, I thought they wouldn`t just send in troops like that. Didn`t they value inkling life? But that was last confirmed about fifty years ago when they stopped sending their yearly tribute. Ha. Maybe my reputation has been forgotten, if so this will solve it. But then again room service is quite nice. But it`s not good for the kid, living like this. He`s just a kid he can`t take more stress. I think I know the solution. I have to send him of. It might seem cruel to him but it`s the safest way since, from wha…

Asher enters the room

Fuse`s down.

Great work. Shall we get to butchering?

Asher takes the scalpel, he takes off the woman`s broken helmet. What seemed like a clean hole form the exterior turns out to be a mess of red plastic and blue brain matter. Then he cuts of the cloth bands witch hold the shouder plates. The body of plastic slides of leaving the woman in a thin, but not see though, long sleeve shirt. Asher`s blade penetrates her cold navel skin, he cuts an aproximate circle . A sheet of skin and little muscle dangles in there. Asher usese his left hand to lift up this pice and palce it within a bowl.

Her inter warkings are exposed, the major pice of interest is her inksack. Abovet the bottom of the inksack there are two kindey loking objects. To the right side oft thr sack there is what can be compared to our small intestine only without its chode chounter part. Below the intestine there can be seen a tube snaking on thouwrds the trahea. If this is true than the stomach must be located under the intestine

Take that big blue thing out

Asher lifts the inksack upwards, but it is held in palce by a tow extrmye stretchy tubes, he cuts them out respectably. Then he puts the inksack In to it`s oun separate bowl.

Now the limbs, the one that look like ours, take the cleaver and chop them clean of. Be sure to use the scalpel to cut of the fingers

Asher does as asked. The rightleg gores first then the left lag followed by the right arm then the leftarm. He puts the legs in a bowl. The hands follow sute but not before the fingersa re chopped of.

Fantstic Fantstic, Poke holes in that inksack. I love the taste of blood in the after noon

Ink not blood

The same thing In inklings, the sack is just a storage for a massive amount of ink. They use it as a self defence mechanism. Safe to drink form the sack but whan shto out of an ink gun it is slightly burny. You will have to be dipped in a vat of this stuff for lie a month to die, you will drown quiker

Asher pokes the flesh. It gushes open lke a busted dam.

Light up the grill, then put the limbs and the sack on there.

Ashher grabs the supples for the grill he sets the fire wood the nthe accelerant over it, when it fas burned for a bit. The coal.

Now lay the meat on the grill, leave it 2 minutes on each side. Or just count to 120 then flip the meat. What ever the same demon

He puts the meat to the grill and counts to120, he flips the meat the he proccceds to coutn t to 120 again. The maea is done.

Great, while you have been cooking I have goten a big plateau. An 3 sets of silver weare.

3 wait… You woren`t planning to serve this to Jacob

That`s his name. OK. Well I was but I got a better idea. Let`s eat In the livng room The us two. We can`t eat all of this so will sent the remains with Jake

Jacob.

Jay.. Jackob…Jake. Same to me

Ok that sounds reasonable.

The tow go in to the living room with Asher holding the plateau. He rests it down on the floor. Ruffly whee the body was.

Well let`s eart Asher.

You… tha..was my crush…you… Jacob faints on the couch

Tipical male inkling, so weak. Get over it It`s just some gore

Yeah I strongly agree

Asher you aren`t safe in this city You must flee and never set foot here ever again. Do you understan

Now rest up, as you`ll be leaving by 3 am. I`ll call you for lunch in approximately 20 minutes. We are going to eat Inkling, is I fine

Yes, It`s just squid

Exactly

Asher goes to his bedroom to think about what happened today

The woman was layed on the granite flat land. Asher`s sharp blade pierced her thin skin. The steel rod was now inside of her, it was used as a pen on her skin to draw an empty circle around her belly button. The bit of skin that was loosed by the cut was gently separated from the lady. Beneath it a world un explored by mankind stood sealed until this very day.

From a top down point of view one could observe a great bean of pure blue flesh that dominated the landscape. To the left of it, closer to Asher, there was a twisted long sausage, tinted a duller shade of blue. This sausage, the intestine, was a direct passage that linked the outside world to the inkling stomach. A short portion of it, closer to where her pelvix would be located if she had bones, was darker and more tubular so to speak. This part was the end of the intestine but on the other hand the top portion was glued to a yellowish blue pouch that could be bearley seen beneath the snaking path of the intestine.

From the top of the pouch, one could see another tube going upwards. Latched on to it there was another tube that linked to that great bean, the inksack. Other than that another tube was connected to it, the tube was straight for a short distance but then it split of in two parts that went on towards the woman`s breasts. Below the tow beans of flesh two smaller organs stood, they each had a tube coming from them that went on towards the woman`s vulva.

As instructed by his furry teacher Asher cuts the three cords that protrude from the ink sack. A steady flow of ink came out with each severing but that didn't stop him form lifting up the very muscular organ and putting it in a bowl next to the slab of flesh that once protected it.

Fantastic work! As a quick note you can eat almost anything from these things, provided you aren't easily grossed out. The only exceptions are the kindeys and the guts. Now take that cleaver an cut of her limbs

Asher does as asked he uses his right hand to reach out for the cleaver. He locks sight with the woman`s left leg. The bladed object almost hits but it is pulled away. The cleaver is launched at the limb again, this time it his its mark. Now that leg is free, it is put in to its own separate bowl. The other three limbs had the same fate.

Now…poke a few holes in to her ink sack.

Asher inserts the tip of the scalpel in to the muscular organ. A viscous liquid spills out, it drips slowly out of the hole. He pokes a few more holes in to the ink sack until it stopped flowing from every hole. Now the bowl is a quarter filled with ink.

Put a bit of salt in to the bowl or even better your own blood, so that the taste isn`t ruined.

Can you pass me the salt?

The cat jumps of the counter he lands on the tilled floor below. He opens the counter below the grill then he picks up a small metal cylinder. He closes the hard plastic door then he touches Asher on the leg. As a response the cat is hastily lifted back up on to the counter top. Now that the salt is in Asher`s reach he powders it in to the ink solution.

Cut the ink sack in to four pieces and each limb in to two. Then just put them over the grill. You should leave them five minutes on each side.

Asher does as ordered. Now that the meal is ready he crams all of the meat in to a single bowl. Meanwhile Judd had gathered up the needed plates and cups.

Can you pass me that bowl of ink? Judd asked

Shure. Here you go

The two shortly arrive in the living room. When they step inside of the room, James sees the bowl of ink that they had. He dashes like mad man towards the door, he manages to push it open with a slight bit of struggle. Then he pushes the elevator call button, nothing happens

We cut the power on that that thing! Judd said as the squid was running like a madman.

The man turned around, his head was tilted like the fist flowers that rise in the spring. Then he slowly walked like a person on death`s row back to where he was seated

Now with that out of the way! We still have a bit of work to do

The cat gently runs towards the room between the elevator and the lock picked door, he sets his ceramic load in the a corner near the lift door. He places the two plates on the floor, and the silver were then Asher lays the bowl on the floor. Now the two are siting in front of eachother

Grab as mutch as you want. It`s your kill Said the cat

The boy grabbed an arm and a leg as well as a cup of ink. He stabbed his fork in to most muscullar part of the leg, then with a steak knife he cut a small slab of it. The pice of meat was very muscullar. From where it was cut you could see hard gel like material.

Ash, that`s hardened ink. It`s got a reasonaby high melting point inklings produce more body heat to melt it. Then they can bent their bodies in any way they want, even having the hardened ink on the exteriour of their bodies.

What? Why should I know this?

This allows them to shape sift.

That can`t be. If so why wasn`t I attacked by hand blades.

Most of them can`t fully controll this ability. They can become almost anything but most don`t even know this. They have three modes: Bipedal walker, A body built for very fast travel in a shalolow liqud and a body for travel in deep liquid. These based on an instinct that is fully obtained arround 14 years of age. But this does not mean that it can`t be learned at a younger age.

How do you know this?

Let me tell you a story. About 17 years or so ago I wen`t on a little vacation. In my travels I met an inkling that turned his hand in to a hammer. I asked him how and he told me he put it over a fire then he moulded the flacid hand in to a hammer.

I`m amazed.

After this I thaught and I came to the conclusion I told you, it is alsow suported by the fact that when you touch an inkling that has just transformed it wil be very hot. This got me going so I asked the locals how did they transform in to traditioonal squid. Most said that they just did it at 14 years of age but one man said that a friend thaught him how to about 6 years of age. Then he told how it was done.

Interesting.

I wanted to test if he was lieing this made me try to teach some younger that 14 squid how to shape shift. Most of the kids I foud woren`t intersted with the exeption of two little girls. They struggled a bit but in the end they succeded.

Burning kids I know we eat them but….

I didn`t burn any one that day. They transform by increasing their body temperature.

The two then proceeded to eat with no interuption but when they had just a bit of ink left and a few scraps of meat. A horibble sound came from James. They both looked towrds him. They saw a puddle at his feet, vomit.

Hey Judd, maybe we shouldn`t have eaten in front of him

Non sense. Said the cat. Can you turn on the elevator?

The boy gets up from the floor then he sprints of towords the fuse box. Simualtaniously the man goes towards the elevator. He presses the button; the doors open. But before he can leave Judd hands him the left overs. The man just stayes there in shock and silance before he is taken to the floor below.

Oh god what a mess did he leave, sutch a pantsy. Now the carpet is ruined

A/N (this is 6 months old)

You know I want to kill of a main Splatoon character so much but I am afraid that I`ll be executed

I mostly write stuff on paper and my hand writing sucks so I can`t scan it in Dam it!

My feelings for a lemon are 50/50 I don`t know, it just seems un necessary

I find Splatoon characters kind of bland the only exceptions are those whose personality isn`t explored that well like: DJ Octavio, Cuddle Fish Judd, Dead1fish( sanitized ocarinas), and Tartar before he ,probably, snapped

I personaly don`t belive that a nuclar missile sent to the artic will flood the hole world, no it would wipe out all life froms on the planet do to nuclear war and a nucler winter (nuke map+flood map)

If you wore to ask me Wat`s my favorite pop idol I wold respond:  
Pearl is anoing Marie is a sarcastic litte prik Calie so childish and Marina a mary-sue (it`s classical meaning)

Personaly I don`t advise you to read this until it is finished

When I read ch1-3 I cringe so hard, sorry if they wore hard to read

When I mean adventure I mean exporing abandoned buildings Think of Fallout NV vaults more spacificaly 11 and 34

The Cikd ,what ever, are put here so that we can`t have humans move to inkopilos and as well as to be palayed with after the oilrig thing ends and enter the octobot king is completed

Pleas If you think that any character in this story is a Mary-sue please warn me. Just remember that Asher is prone to violence when even slightly thrthend as well he holds grudges on peope for no reason what so ever and he`s a maniac and Judd well he is a specist and a sadist

Should I put deadlines

Callie`s hyplnoshades look like the Sega 3d glasses

I wish there was a way to put pictures in our starories, I mean I could put Imgur links but that `ll just break the immersion

Can a 9mm and penetrate a football helmet? I`m not good with guns or American football


End file.
